adelante un día más contigo
by Emina Minami
Summary: serie de one-shots originados en 'Viviendo Extrañezas' cosas que no se pusieron en la historia original, cosas por las que preguntaron y no alcance a dar respuestas y otras cosas que salieron de mi cabeza xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**aqui yo de nuevo con los extras...me tarde un poco pero no los he olvidado tengo listos dos más y el prologo de la parte siguiente ademas de que ya comence el primer capitulo!**

**Espero los disfruten, depende de su recepción de este veo cuando subo el siguiente puede ser esta noche o mañana, no lo sé...ahora disfruten la lectura ^^  
**

* * *

'¿venganza?...de nosotros nunca n.n'

Sirius estaba teniendo un mal día, estaba teniendo un día infernal y estaba seguro que los mocosos tenían que ver en ello pero hasta ahora no podía probar cual de todos ellos era, porque dudaba que todos se hubieran unido para hacerle eso ¿verdad?

Primero se había levantado y al ponerse su camisa y pantalón todo le comenzó a picar, era desesperante pero al menos nadie lo vio y luego de quitarse la ropa y darse un buen baño ya estaba bien una vez más…ok una broma decente lo admitía quien fuera que le hubiera hecho eso se había colado en su habitación en la noche y le había echado polvo picoso en su ropa.

- malditos mocosos…

Su desayuno fue trucado de alguna manera y en su café en lugar de azúcar había acabado agregando sal por su propia mano mucho a la diversión de todos los que estaban allí.

Luego cuando los iba a llevar a la escuela se encontró con sus zapatos llenos de gusanos de gomita con mermelada?

- ¿qué…? – sentía algo pegajoso, y que se movía blandamente mientras presionaba su pie contra el zapato en la entrada de la casa, un escalofrío le recorrió entero, se había sentido completamente asqueroso y dudo un segundo de los más pequeños cuando su querido ahijado apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro preguntándole 'inocentemente' si todo estaba bien, manteniendo un vocabulario al mínimo se trago las maldiciones y lanzó un hechizo simple para limpiarse y llevarse a los mocosos que casi lloraban de risa a costa de su desgracia.

El camino a la academia había sido tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su estado paranoico recién despertado, porque estaba seguro no se quedarían allí tranquilos los mocosos o su ahijado…seguramente Moony les estaba ayudando ¬¬ el muy traidor…

Llegaron a la academia sin ningún tipo de dificultad, de hecho hablaron durante todo el trayecto muy amenamente de todo y nada como suelen ser los niños, Sasuke molestando de vez en cuando a Naruto que estallaba bastante seguido con su temperamento y Ra que mandaba miradas que podrían haber congelado el infierno pero así eran estos niños, luego de dejarlos; regreso de inmediato a la casa no se iba a quedar a tentar su suerte que al parecer estaba de su lado una vez más.

Por la tarde no tuvo que ir por los niños habían mandado avisar que tenían un castigo por su sensei y que los llevaría cuando terminaran, por lo que Sirius se permitió una pequeña siesta mientras esperaba, Itachi andaba paseando por la casa tratando inútilmente de hacer dormir a Lili, mientras Moony había llevado a los otros dos niños al parque a jugar con pequeños de su edad.

- ¿¡qué demonios! – Itachi gritó cuando entró en la sala donde Sirius estaba durmiendo, los niños habían llegado hace poco tiempo y estaban tranquilamente con Iruka haciendo sus deberes en la cocina tomando té y comiendo galletas, y ahora a pesar de su grito no habían llegado por lo que supo de inmediato que pasaba, no pudo contenerse y se largo a reír a carcajada limpia, despertando a un asombrado Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó aún medio dormido.

Remus que venía llegando con los niños fueron a la sala a ver de que era la risa casi histérica ahora de Itachi y se le unieron en las carcajadas al ver a Sirius.

- ¿qué? – preguntó molesto y fue a un espejo para verse, según él debía estar despeinado o algo pero lanzó un grito de horror puro cuando se vio con la piel roja y el cabello Calipso – Muy bien ¿quién fue? – preguntó voz fría, los niños dejaron de reír mientras Itachi se recuperaba aún divertido por saber de lo que eran capaces los niños que aún no eran genin, Remus por su parte seguía riendo ahora con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras se afirmaba el estomago con las manos.

En ese momento los niños responsables del cambio de Sirius aparecieron en la puerta con grandes sonrisas idénticas con Iruka tras ellos, que se rieron de la cara de Sirius.

- así que fueron ustedes – sonrió con malicia deteniendo en el acto a los niños – nunca nadie les dijo que no debían meterse con un merodeador?

- nosotros nunca nos metimos con un merodeador, sea lo que sea… – le replico Sasuke

- solo estamos devolviendo un favor… – agrego Ra

- por atarnos y arrastrarnos por la aldea hasta la academia – termino Naruto.

- y otras cosas que han cambiado desde que se conocen – dijo Shiro entrando en la sala y reuniéndose con todos los demás – creo que es un pago justo por molestarlos, no aceptarlos como mis hermanos y humillarlos al llevarlos de esa manera – Sirius lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y abría la boca como un pez; esta bien que ningún niño le gustaba que le llamaran mocosos y le había costado su parte aceptar a los mocos-niños que tenían ahora la atención de su ahijado como dijo Remus alguna vez más por celos que por otra cosa, los niños no tenían la culpa y con respecto a la humillación quizás si se había pasado un poco después de todo los podría simplemente haber tomado y haberse aparecido…quizás había sido una mala idea, ok, lo aceptaba pero no se iba a disculpar después de todo los malditos niños del infierno eran ingeniosos y se la habían regresado bien.

- vale no habrá represalias, esta vez – agredo al ver las sonrisas de todos complacidos – ahora denme la maldita poción para quitarme esto

- erm – Naruto se removió incomodo – se nos cayó cuando corríamos para escapar de Iruka-sensei esta tarde.

- ¿¡qué!

Tres días después Sirius seguía sin poder salir de la casa esperando a que consiguieran uno de los ingredientes para la poción que le quitaría los colores, quizás no tomaría represalias por lo que le hicieron eso no significaba que tenía que dejar a los niños en paz y hacerles unas cuantas bromas, no por venganza ni nada, que va el no era un hombre vengativo, simplemente diversión y con esos tres días que llevaba encerrado había tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en que hacer...mientras Shiro no se enterara todo estaría bien n.n

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el primer extra...**

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias a tods por las felicitaciones en parte el que vaya a ser madre me ha tenido alejada de aqui ;3 tambien la universidad y mi chibi y esposo...y muchas otras cosas xD**

**nos leemos pronto...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo shot! muchas gracias por los comentarios, se viene la secuela, solo unos pocos cortitos más aquí...**

**

* * *

**

**'obsesión'**

Corría, corría lo más rápido que podía, su vida dependía de ello!

Sabía que su hermano luego le reclamaría por dejarlo solo en aquel lugar rodeado de chicas enfadadas por haberle dicho algo a su 'querido Sasuke-kun', pero desde que había recordado la hora, no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr para llegar a su casa.

Era casi increíble como algo así podría tenerlo tan nervioso, ansioso, desesperado y casi feliz por la espera anhelante que ya casi terminaba.

Tropezó con alguien y se disculpo casi por acto reflejo ignorando los gritos y quejas de 'niño grosero', 'muestra respeto a tus mayores' y 'nadie enseña modales correctamente estos días', luego sin tomar un respiro o una mirada atrás siguió corriendo, su destino le esperaba.

Llevaba corriendo diez minutos, ya casi no le faltaba nada, como odiaba ser tan pequeño y tener las piernas tan cortas, esperaba aprender pronto un jutsu de transporte útil y rápido, pero noooo, era muy pequeño todavía…como sea eso no le importaba ahora solo llegar y finalmente su tortura terminaba…veía su casa cerca, cada vez más cerca con cada paso que daba, Remus-san apareció por la puerta y le sonrió pero no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa, maldijo por lo bajo al quitarse los zapatos, eso le quitaba tiempo que no tenía! Finalmente lo logro dejando los zapatos tirados y su bolso con las cosas de la academia esparramados en la puerta y parte del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina por donde lo siguió Remus por curiosidad de saber cual era la prisa del niño.

Allí estaba él, mirando como el niño prácticamente brillaba de alegría con algo en las manos mientras Dobby le hablaba rápidamente de algo a lo que el otro le respondía igual de rápido, tanto que el mago casi no entendía nada hasta que finalmente lo vio, Ra-chan se llevo a la boca una rana de chocolate, su expresión era como si hubiera probado la más delicioso del mundo y con ese bocado había alcanzado la gloria…el niño tenía serios problemas con esas golosinas.

* * *

**Ya esta, estuvo corto pero el que se viene es más largo y ahora le toca a Itachi :3**

**Besos espero comenten,**

**Nos leemos pronto...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, aquí les dejo el tercer shot de esta serie, tengo dos más listos pero aun no me decido el orden en que los subire :3**

**Espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**'niñeras…'**

Era completamente ridículo, era el líder de un clan de niños de los que, si era honesto consigo mismo, no podía cuidar, no importa cuanto la gente dijera que era un genio, no importa que hiciera clones como le había sugerido Kakashi-sempai, era simplemente imposible lidiar con una cantidad de niños como esa, pero luego estaba siempre Lupin-san…el hombre de alguna manera no tenía problema alguno para tratar a los niños y estos increíblemente le hacían caso en todo lo que les decía, ¿Por qué? Honestamente no le importaba pero sabía que no podía seguir dependiendo de el para siempre, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que buscar una niñera a la que contratar para encargarse de los niños cuanto antes.

Sasuke no lo iba a aceptar de eso Itachi estaba seguro y luego con los otros niños sería…complicado por decir lo menos, un niño, una niña y un bebé…¿Cómo se había metido en esto sin preparación alguna? Kami-sama los niños serían su fin.

Puso un aviso para conseguir una niñera, no sería difícil considerando que era un clan conocido, muchas personas llegarían solo por la paga o por poder presumir que trabajaban con los Uchiha pero podría rápidamente sacar lo importante y conseguir alguien que le ayudara…de no ser porque Dobby se había comprometido y casi los obligo a aceptar su trabajo en la limpieza y cocina de los Uchiha también habría tenido que contratar más personal, tendría que compensar al elfo también.

Así comenzó el gran desafío para conseguir una niñera…

La primera mujer parecía de unos treinta, tenía una sonrisa amable, cabello rubio atado en una coleta practica, llevaba una blusa clara y una falda simple hasta las rodillas, con zapatos bajos y comodos, con todo era una mujer que parecía perfecta para cuidar niños y una casa propia, la entrevista había ido bien pero entonces llego la presentación de los niños…en cuanto Lili-chan la vio rompió a llorar y no hubo fuerza en el plante que la callara hasta que alejaron a la mujer de su rango de visión.

- Primer rechazo.

La segunda mujer en cuanto entro en la casa se topo con Hikaru que estaba jugando en por la sala esperando a Remus-san que había llevado a Hana por galletas y leche a la cocina, en cuanto el pequeño niño la vio grito tan fuerte que todos corrieron a ver que pasaba, ya que el niño si bien a veces aun tenía ataques de llanto por la perdida de su familia a su corta edad se mostraba fuerte y nunca se quejaba cuando se caía jugando o cuando algo le molestaba por lo que todos se asombraron.

- ¡que se vaya! ¡que se vaya! – gritaba el niño mientras la mujer lo miraba mal sin intentar disimular su disgusto por el pequeño niño.

Remus con toda la amabilidad que pudo tomo por un brazo a la mujer y la saco de la casa con precisas instrucciones de no acercarse a ningún miembro de su 'familia' otra vez; cuando regreso a la sala Hikaru le decía más calmado a Itachi porque no le gustaba la mujer.

- …y ella peleaba con mamá porque se llevo a papá… - Itachi y Remus compartieron el mismo pensamiento de gente rencorosa.

- Segundo rechazo.

La tercera mujer paso por la entrevista, vio a Lili-chan sin ningún problema, Hikaru no la conocía, Hana la miro y la miro y la miro luego se fue a jugar al jardín arrastrando a Hikaru con ella sin darle mayor importancia a nada, por lo que Itachi podía trabajar con eso, la confianza era algo que había que ganarse y eso llevaba tiempo por lo menos no la rechazaban.

Al parecer la tercera era la vencida, al fin un problema menos en su vida…o eso creía hasta que su hermano llegó de la academia.

- ¡tú! – gritó la mujer de pronto aterrada.

- ¿la conozco? – Sasuke alzo una ceja y la miro desconcertado no recordaba a la mujer de nada.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – Naruto apareció enfadado en la puerta con Ra junto a él con una expresión no muy diferente.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡los tres! ¡juntos los tres! – luego de eso salió corriendo de la casa, mientras Naruto y Ra rompían a reír luego de reconocer a la mujer que huía de la casa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Itachi no entendía nada y no le gustaba para nada haber perdido una futura empleada por solo ver a los niños que pasarían bastante tiempo con sus niños ya que vivirían juntos en el complejo Uchiha.

- oh – Sasuke la recordaba ahora, era una de las mujeres que se había visto atrapada en una de las bromas de los 'gemelos Uzumaki' como les decían algunos y él por regresar a casa con ellos para deshacerse se las fan-girls se había visto involucrado también – no quieres saber – le dijo a su hermano mientras se iba maldiciendo por lo bajo a su habitación, te ven una vez con ellos y te marcan de por vida…

- Tercer rechazo.

Una mujer de aspecto bastante normal, veintitantos, paso la entrevista, la presentación a los niños, no huyo de Sasuke, Naruto y Ra; y no tenía problemas con la extraña cantidad de personas que pasaban entrando y saliendo de la casa durante todo el día. Primer día aprobada y puesta a prueba.

Ese día Ana estaba aburrida y decidió hacer algo bueno, sabía que había algo que pudiera hacer con la pequeña Hana, en la casa faltaba una figura femenina para la pequeña niña, Remus era muy bueno en su cuidado, Sirius como un tío loco, simpatico y gracioso, Itachi su hermano/padre/guía por las cosas del clan y eso de que era su tutor, Sasuke y Hikaru sus primos, y había tomado cariño a Naru y Ra también como primos adoptivos de cierta manera, Shiro paso a ser una especie de tío para los más pequeños mucho a su gracia al ver lo incomodo que se ponía con los niños cada vez que le hablaban con el respeto que le daban a una persona mayor, Lili era una bebé y por ende la pequeña Hana necesitaba la figura materna en algun lugar, la niñera de última hora no era una mala idea pero ella se iría pronto con Shiro y bien podría ayudar un poco a la niña y pasar un tiempo juntas. Con eso en mente fue a buscarla…

Media hora después…

Atada, amordazada, y con una nota explicando una serie de abusos a menores, se encontró a la aspirante a niñera colgando del monumento Hokage con una Ana muy feliz mirando desde abajo con Hana entre sus brazos sonriendo ambas disrutando de un merecido helado.

Solo Shiro cometió el error de preguntarle que era lo que había pasado y luego de su mirada nadie más se atrevió a consultar, Hana no tenía idea de lo que había pasado por lo que los magos asumieron que Ana había modificado en cierta medida su memoria y por eso la niña no les pudo decir nada.

Como sea la cuenta seguía.

- Cuarto rechazo y contando…

Una mujer ya mayor, a la que habían investigado previamente para prevenir otros de los sucesos que venían teniendo hasta ahora, todo bien, por una vez Itachi tenía esperanza, quizás lo que necesitaba desde el principio era alguien mayor con más experiencia en la vida y el trato de los niños…los pequeños le mostraban respeto por lo mismo inculcado en el clan desde pequeños a respetar a sus mayores y esta mujer para ellos sin duda lo era.

Todo fue de maravillas en su día de prueba, luego de una pequeña mentira y engaño por lo de la repentina aparición supuestamente de la nada de la comida y luego su limpieza, todo iba bien, al final tenía una niñera para sus niños.

0o…Tres días después…o0

Sirius venía llegando de un 'viaje' – en realidad se había ido de copas y encontró buena compañía con la que se quedo un par de días ignorante de todo, sabía que de ser necesario en caso de que algo malo pasara Moony lo podría encontrar y arrastrar de regreso en un segundo.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó al entrar y se topo con una mujer desconocida – err, hola?

- buenos días - le respondió ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza y comenzando a coquetear descaradamente con él.

- Quinto rechazo…al menos esta duro tres días…

Nuevamente vio al trió que incluía a su tranquilo otouto y salió huyendo de la casa gritando como alma en pena…

- Itachi dejo de contar cuando llego a la número 17.

Una semana después, ya estaban en su casa, Shiro se marchaba en dos días y aún no encontraba una persona que cuidara de los niños de su clan, por kami-sama que solo eran dos pequeños y un bebé, los otros tres por último los podía cuidar él, ponerles algún tipo de plan de entrenamiento de taijutsu o algo los dioses sabían que los tres lo aprovecharían bien y que con suerte los cansaría lo suficiente para que se comportaran medianamente bien…quizás debía poner a Hikaru y Hana también en ello…sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos no podía poner a una niña de dos años en algo así solo para librarse de ella un rato aunque fuera tentador…

Pasaron los días y se dio por vencido, Shiro se fue los niños se quedaron y Lupin-san siguió encargándose de ellos con toda la naturalidad del mundo…

- Lupin-san ¿Cómo esta con los niños? – pregunto una tarde mientras tomaban té y veían a todos los niños corretear en el jardín trasero de su casa riendo.

- muy bien, son todos buenos chicos, por cierto Hikaru es alérgico a la miel, lo descubrimos antes de ayer cuando hicimos galletas… – Itachi tomo una decisión que debió tomar hace mucho tiempo y se hubiera ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Lupin-san ¿trabajaría para mí cuidando de los niños?...ellos le conocen, usted a ellos, **increíblemente** le escuchan y…

- Itachi-kun – Remus le paro con cara seria e Itachi se esperaba lo peor, por supuesto que el hombre no quería trabajar para él cuidando de los niños por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya que al vivir juntos era una tarea de tiempo completo – seria una placer – el hombre sonrió al ver la cara de alivio del jovencito, había visto toda su odisea para conseguir a alguien para cuidar a los pequeños y aunque no le pagaran por ello él le había prometido a su cachorro que le ayudaría al joven y cuidaría de los niños por su voluntad, jamás les abandonaría estaba en su ser después de todo mantener a su manada tranquila y feliz.

Además luego de 25 personas que probaron y ninguna quedó sabía que estaba en su destino ayudar con los pequeños que solo habían comenzado a hacer sufrir a su nuevo líder del prestigioso Clan Uchiha…tendría mucho que enseñarle a Itachi también.

* * *

**Allí estuvo el tercero, ahora me voy a revisar los otros y seguir avanzando con la secuela para subirla pronto!**

**Un beso, espero sus comentarios como siempre :)**

**hasta la próxima...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tods! **

**Lamento haber tardado con la actualización pero estas eran mis primeras fiestas con mi nueva familia, con un hijo encantador que me ha aceptado como su mamá, un marido maravilloso al que quiero más cada día y que me ha dado una de las felicidades más grandes que he conocido y que ahora crece dentro de mi ^^ también estaban los examenes finales de la universidad y que causan un estres increible cuando en la guardería piden disfraz para los chibis, aun así mi pequeñito se veía encantador de duende *w***

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la navidad y que tengan un maravilloso año nuevo, para la segunda mitad de enero la secuela de viviendo extrañezas, aguanten solo un poco más!**

* * *

**Omake 4: 'negocio por accidente'**

Shiro como genin especial había tenido que hacer cosas que estaban en su vida diaria por los menos hasta los once años y luego durante todos los veranos, para él las tareas eran comunes y sencillas lo que le brindo una aceptación maravillosa de los otros chicos y chicas con las que le asociaban temporalmente para cumplir su record y poder irse luego tranquilamente a acabar las cosas en el mundo mágico.

Su primer equipo fue con un extrañísimo jounin Aburame, el como él hombre podía enseñar hablando tan poco estaba más allá de él pero el grupo de niños a su cargo no se quejaban, algo debía tener y el pondría su fé en ello también.

Su misión consistía en ayudar a reparar los invernaderos de los Yamanaka y si bien lo de Shiro no era exactamente trabajar en un techo débil con martillo en mano, no lo hizo nada mal, si solo su compañera femenina se quejara menos…ahora entendía porque los chicos le habían prácticamente empujado a la muchacha cuando el sensei les dijo que debían trabajar en parejas; la niña no se callaba! "¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?" "asi me duele la espalda" "soy yo o el sol me da justo en la cara me ponga en la posición que me ponga?" "quiero ir a dormir, anoche di vueltas en la cama interminablemente y hoy tenemos esta atrocidad de 'misión'" y seguía y seguía…

Cuando Shiro regreso a casa no quería saber de la chica otra vez, lástima para él que tenía que terminar al día siguiente la 'en verdad estúpida tarea' con la chica como compañera en el tejado, mientras los otros 'bastardos, cobardes, traidores…etc' genin se les alejaban como si tuvieran la peste y miraban raro a la niña que se seguiría quejando seguramente.

A la mañana siguiente la chica no se quejaba pero los chicos y su sensei estaban aún más alejados de ella, mientras ella los ignoraba y pasaba sus manos por su estomago, se veía algo pálida también ¿estaba enferma? ¿era por eso que era tan molesta? De ser ese el caso no deberían ayudarla en lugar de alejarse, eso no tenía sentido, aunque muchas cosas en este lugar no lo hacían al por un tiempo para Shiro, después de un tiempo había aprendido a aceptar simplemente las cosas y luego de alguna manera las explicaciones llegaban, había estado en el mundo mágico unos años también y a fin de cuentas no era tan diferente.

A medio día pararon un rato para descansar y comer algo, la chica ahora estaba irritada más allá de la creencia, por lo que Shiro ya harto de todo exploto haciendo que los demás le miraran con asombro y horror.

- bueno ya estuvo ¿¡cual demonios es tu problema! He tenido que aguantar tus quejas y reclamos los últimos dos días, hablas ahora o te callare lo que nos queda de misión juntos ¿entiendes?

- estoy en mis días – la chica parecía a punto de llorar ahora, y Shiro le miraba sin comprender, ¿era una de esas cosas raras del lugar y era una cosa de festivales y santos que no conocía?, ella al notar que no entendía aclaro – ya sabes, días femeninos, la regla, menstruación...como quieras llamarle.

Shiro se sonrojo por la forma indiferente con que la chica menor que el hablaba pero ahora entendía.

- dame un minuto – murmuro alejándose a donde los demás no lo vieran - ¡Dobby! – llamó tan pronto como pudo, esperaba haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas por el momento, lo demás lo podría solucionar luego.

- llamo Shir – no lo dejo terminar pues tenía algo de prisa y los otros genin y jounin le esperaban, se había largado después de gritarle a una compañera y sin ninguna explicación.

- necesito que me traigas una poción para aliviar el dolor y una de reposición de sangre – Dobby no pregunto nada y desapareció en busca de lo que le pedía el mago.

- gracias Dobby, nos vemos en casa – el mago sonrió y tomo los frascos que el elfo le llevo y se fue antes de que este pudiera decir una palabra.

Los chicos estaban sentados en silencio juntos mientras la chica caminaba murmurando de cosas sin sentido para el mago. Todos le miraron con curiosidad al ver el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa complacida en su rostro al acercase.

- aquí – le tendió a la chica un frasco que miro con desconfianza – eso aliviara el dolor, no sabe muy bien pero es solo un segundo así que tómalo.

Ella con recelo luego de recibir un asentimiento de su sensei bebió la extraña cosa de sabor desagradable, pero en cuestión de segundos los dolores que había tenido los últimos tres días se habían ido, se sintió mejor de inmediato y sonrió feliz.

- ahora un trago de esta – le paso otra botella igual de extraña que la anterior – es para reponer la sangre perdida, estas algo pálida.

- ¿Dónde has conseguido estas? – el Aburame estaba muy intrigado por las cosas que estaba usando el chico sabía que tenía algo diferente para el hokage lo hiciera entrar en funciones de manera especial, pero esto era algo más útil para el hospital, por supuesto un shinobi con habilidades médicas siempre era un gran activo para cualquiera de los equipos, tendría que mantener un ojo en él.

- son hechas en casa, solo Moony, Sirius y yo las podemos hacer, he pensado en enseñarle a Naru y Ra pero creo que necesitan aprender algo de paciencia primero, tenemos un stock algo decente si quieren algunas supongo que les podemos vender sin problemas – se encogió de hombros y se fue a trabajar con una feliz chica que sonreía alegre y era en verdad agradable.

Al terminar esa tarde los chicos ya se llevaban bien nuevamente con su compañera kunoichi y Shiro había sido nombrado 'héroe' por sus compañeros quienes le aseguraron que harían publicidad a su negocio familiar de remedios caseros de efecto inmediato, aunque trato de explicarles que no era así, ellos no escucharon y se lo llevaron a comer para festejar.

Esa noche Shiro habló con Sirius para instalar una tienda de pociones después de todo era una buena idea tener ingresos continuos para el futuro de la gran familia que ahora tenían…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero les sigan gustando los omakes, se viene la confesión de Itachi, en el siguiente o el último aun no lo decido que dicen ustedes?**

**besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hace un tiempo que no actualizaba, aquí les dejo el cap de hoy, sé que querían el de Itachi y su confesión pero no lo veo por aquí, creo que esta en la otra lap :p**

**

* * *

**

**Omake 5: ' ¡mío!**'

Toda la semana había sido igual, al principio es cierto no lo había notado, porque Itachi solía ser 'algo' reacio a socializar libremente con cualquier persona por eso no tomo a mal su comportamiento con Ana, luego Ana misma era un poco extraña adoraba a los niños y ellos parecían tener un imán para con ella pero de alguna manera Shukaku y Kyuubi se sentían inquietos en su presencia de lo que le habían dicho Ra y Naru; Shiro estaba confundido.

Ana le explico que al ser ella un presencia de vida que existía desde antes de los biju y su poder radicaba en la misma fuente ellos le debían respeto aunque no entendieran porque puesto que había estado encerrada demasiado tiempo como para que incluso los poderosos demonios supieran de su verdadera naturaleza y existencia.

La semana paso en un ajetreo que pronto se convirtió en una competencia silenciosa, Naru, Ra, Itachi, Ana y Sirius, hacían hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo con él alejándolo de los demás; Ana e Itachi los más persistentes, ya que Sirius debía trabajar en la tienda haciendo y vendiendo pociones, con ayuda de Remus claro; y sus hermanos debían ir a la academia; por lo que quedaba el líder del clan Uchiha que no tenía misiones actualmente y Ana que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que estuvieran en Inglaterra por lo que podían seguirlo todo el día a donde quiera que fuera y así lo hacían.

0o0o0o0

- Shiro-kun ¿Por qué nos siguen la chica bonita y Uchiha Itachi?

- no estoy muy seguro y la verdad me aterra la idea de saber – Kurenai alzo una ceja divertida.

- oh, alguien tiene un problema de acosadores…

- no es divertido, vivimos juntos ¿recuerdas? La misma casa con demasiadas personas ahora creo

- vamos es lindo – ella sonrió deteniéndose en su camino para comprar algunas golosinas y llevar a Shiro a algun lugar donde no lo pudieran seguir – Uchiha Itachi de acosador es algo que nunca pensé ver.

0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi estaba esperando que Shiro terminara de hacer su calentamiento mientras intentaba leer su Icha-Icha, 'intentaba' es la palabra puesto que desde que llego había sentido la irritación del joven mago y también de Itachi quien discutía con una chica acerca de él siendo perezoso pero un buen shinobi, un mal mentiroso pero muy hábil en otras areas, ¡y no era anciano aunque fuera mayor que ellos y su color de cabello no tenía nada que ver!

Cerca del mediodía en que la chica seguía criticando su manera de enseñar de manera que solo Itachi que seguía con ella por alguna razón desconocida y Kakashi mismo la pudieran escuchar, aunque estaba seguro Shiro sabía que los otros dos estaban allí; como sea su paciencia llego a su fin y convoco a sus ninken y los mando a morder a todos los que se encontraran en un rango de una milla y los mantuvieran alejados; instrucciones claras, morder no masticar, y se podían ir...

Se escucho un grito claramente femenino, un golpe que hizo a Shiro detener sus movimientos y hacer una mueca; uno de los ninken de Kakashi dio un ladrido alegre y luego Itachi maldecía con fluidez al perrito que solo hacía su trabajo y a la chica que ahora se alejaba riendo por el sonido de su voz.

- dios, necesito un descanso…

Kakashi sabía que no se refería al entrenamiento pero no tuvo compasión del chico después de todo por el tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de su kouhai y la molesta niña desconocida.

0o0o0o0o0

Ana se estaba dando un baño, era la oportunidad de Itachi de estar un rato con Shiro solos después de casi una semana de interrupciones; se acerco al jardín donde el otro tomaba té tranquilamente esa noche pero antes de que pudiera acercarse o decir algo…

- ¡Shiro-nii! – Ra gritaba desde la planta alta llamando a su hermano mientras Naruto caía de cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso.

Por instinto Itachi salto para atrapar al niño antes de que se diera un buen golpe.

Cuando lo dejo en el suelo el pequeño rubio corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras llegaba Ra y se les unía; Shiro entro en su modo maternal y se llevo a cada uno de los niños por un brazo para darles un regaño sobre su seguridad.

Itachi suspiro el mundo estaba en su contra, pero no se daría por vencido.

0o0o0o0

Sirius había tenido suficiente, era su día libre en la tienda que habían armando rápidamente, después de todo solo era un montón de repisas y un mostrador, las pociones aun las hacían en la casa Uzumaki donde nadie podía acercarse a arruinarlas y hacer algo peligroso, por eso decidió pasar el día de descanso con su querido ahijado.

Ana estaba siempre rondando al joven y Sirius estaba muy contento de que tuviera una chica tan bonita con él, luego estaba su amigo Itachi el chico era algo Slytherin pero era bueno que su ahijado tuviera un amigo de su edad, y claro las dos lapas de hermanos menores que tenía que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni sombra; por eso se robaría al chico hoy.

- ¡es mi hermano! – gritaron al unisono los dos pequeños haciendo estremecer a los demás internamente por recordar lo semejante que eran y que tenían bien ganado el nombre de 'gemelos Uzumaki'

- ¡es mi amigo! – Itachi les cortó, también tenía derecho y kami se sentía infantil y bien discutir con los niños aunque nunca lo diría.

- ¡es mi vinculo!* - Ana estaba contenta de que Itachi al fin estaba comenzando a notar que debía dar un paso o perdería.

- ¡es mi ahijado! – Sirius se unió la discusión sin querer quedar fuera.

- ¡ya basta todos ustedes! – Shiro había estado en una esquina mirando desde hace 15 minutos la discusión que seguía en lo mismo y ahora con la adición de Sirius las cosas no iban a mejorar – no soy de ninguno de ustedes y ya me hartaron, si no me dejan solo por hoy los voy a hechizar de tal manera que jamás en sus vidas lo olvidaran.

Shiro salió pisoteando de la casa y se largo a algún lugar tranquilo dejando a su familia algo apenada, la suerte por desgracia parecía haberlo abandonado puesto que se encontró con Guy y eso no es precisamente relajante pero al menos estaba tranquilo y quizás podría incluso admitir que paso un buen rato con el tipo del spandex verde, el entusiasmo gigante y la misteriosa puesta de sol que aun no averiguaba de donde salía.

- creo que nos pasamos un poco – la única chica en el lugar fue la primera en reaccionar y hablar.

- ¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa? – Todos miraron a Sirius como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, a veces a pesar de ser un adulto, un mago, un merodeador y muchas otras cosas hablar con el hombre era tan extraño que se sentían en una frecuencia diferente como un pato intentando hablar con un pollo…como sea nadie le respondió.

Ra miro a Naru y asintieron ambos con la cabeza y se marcharon a quien sabe donde para quien sabe que muy tranquilos.

- hn – Itachi se marcho también.

- aww, así no es divertido – Ana fue por un té, Shiro estaría de regreso pronto y más calmado y podría seguir con su diversión; después de todo aun no habían decidido quien era el único que podía decir 'Shiro es mío'…

* * *

***esto se explicara en la secuela ;)**

**bueno tengo algo de prisa hoy, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**les recuerdo que he comenzado con la secuela la pueden encontrar en mi perfil...**

**que estén super, muchos besos, espero sus comentarios de este capi ;3**

**nos leemos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta la tan esperada confesión de Itachi a Shiro espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

Omake 6:

'**confesión'**

**ItachixShiro**

Se sentía algo incomodo con toda la situación pero tenía que decirlo ahora, no podía guardar por más tiempo eso dentro de él o iba a explotar, además ahora que Shiro se iba con 'Ana' las cosas se le pondrían aún más complicadas, justo cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos por Shiro, para el mismo claro, y es que no todos los días te das cuenta que te gusta el más extravagante de los gaijin o shinobi, ahora era uno como él, no al mismo nivel claro le llevaba años de experiencia, pero seguro eso se solucionaba después de un tiempo, el punto es que había aceptado que le gustaba un hombre como él, y después de pensarlo un tiempo asintió con la cabeza, no podrían tener hijos pero siem…oh, dios estaba pensando demasiado, había llegado a decir _'hijos'_ se estaba proyectando a futuro con el otro chico que lo miraba esperando que hablara desde que entrara en la habitación. Trago grueso y se armo de valor para mirarlo a la cara.

- bueno Itachi ¿Qué pasa? – el tono era casual y el ambiente como siempre entre ellos tranquilo y abierto a discusiones de cualquier tipo.

Itachi se paro cerca de la ventana sin atreverse a mirar a Shiro, se sentía temblar por dentro algo pesado en el estomago, sentía su pecho a reventar de sensaciones y sentimientos, había pasado un infierno de semana con Ana en cada momento que había tenido con Shiro y ahora que estaban por fin solos las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, pero tenía que decirle ahora, era su última oportunidad y no la podía desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Itachi? – Shiro llamo algo más inseguro ahora, se sentía nervioso sin razón alguna, claro que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar nervioso pero eso era algo en lo que tenía cierta practica y lograba controlar su ansiedad ahora sin embargo en este silencio los nervios regresaron y…

- lo siento, estaba pensando como decir esto – Itachi al fin se dio vuelta a mirarlo con sus intensos ojos negros que casi hicieron estremecer al joven mago-shinobi.

- me estas empezando a asustar

- lo siento no fue mi intención – hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él y Shiro con seguridad le obedeció, ambos nuevamente quedaron en silencio simplemente observándose junto a la ventana con la suave brisa que entraba por ella revolviendo y jugando plácidamente con sus cabellos.

- no hace falta que te disculpes tanto, de verdad me empiezas a… - Itachi se decidió a hablar interrumpiéndolo.

- siempre mi vida fue todo por el clan, desde pequeño como hijo del líder tenía que cumplir las expectativas, luego las misiones y mantener el nombre en alto, pero por ello me deje de lado, aleje mi parte humana de mi, y ahora contigo ha vuelto, por supuesto sigo pensando en el clan, un clan de niños pero tengo responsabilidades y nuevamente todos esperan que haga algo mas siempre… - Shiro escuchaba atentamente a Itachi conocedor de lo que el otro le estaba diciendo – estos niños que están abajo dependen de mi y no les fallare, pero tengo que ser egoísta y aun conociendo las posibles consecuencias he tomado una decisión.

Itachi le volvió a mirar con intensidad, mientras Shiro sentía algo raro en él.

- se que hoy te vas en una misión de reconocimiento, pero es posible que no regreses y por eso quiero que me prometas algo

- si esta dentro de mis posibilidades

Itachi se le acercó lentamente y le beso con suavidad, simplemente juntando sus labios con los del mayor y viendo como un furioso sonrojo apareció en la cara del mago al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se abrían con sorpresa y entendimiento pero para su gran alivio no hubo rechazo alguno; aún así contra todos sus deseos de adolecente hormonal (no que Itachi lo fuera a admitir claro) se separo del otro – regresa a casa… - pidió con un susurro pero estando tan cerca estaba seguro Shiro lo escucharía.

Shiro sabía que el chico frente a él mostraba poca o ninguna emoción frente a otros, pero con el era diferente, eran amigos y había conseguido que esa etapa de Itachi quedara fuera al menos cuando estaban solos; lo consideraba un gran amigo con quien podía hablar y llorar tranquilo y en confianza; y ahora allí justo frente a él estaba una vez más completamente cerrado de emociones. Esto no le gustaba ni un poco, porque ahora también entendía lo que era la promesa y se sintió enrojecer aún más si era posible, entonces notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hasta ahora 'amigo' y sus palabras resonaron en su mente, por que era verdad podía no regresar con todo eso de acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, si por uno de esos milagros que solían pasarle solo a él, entonces su vida ya le pertenecía a alguien más en este caso ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Antes de notarlo su cuerpo se movió y estaba besando a Itachi esta vez él, ambos inexpertos en el beso disfrutaban descubriendo algo nuevo como un par de niños.

Shiro se sentía lejano, su cuerpo se movía como si no fuera suyo y su voz se escuchaba muy lejana cuando respondió

- lo haré…

Se abrazó a Itachi quien correspondió el gesto, permitiéndose sentir al otro, su aroma, su calor, su esencia misma en ese solo gesto.

- debo irme – compartieron un último beso, esta vez nada de inocente como el primero, antes de que Shiro se soltara y dando media vuelta saliera de la habitación con paso rápido y seguro.

Cuando salió de la habitación Shiro tropezó un poco al cerrar la puerta y dejar a Itachi atrás, trato de calmarse y respirar, desaparecer el sonrojo en su cara pero algo le decía que no podría ocultarlo del todo, ¡esas cosas no eran para él!

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda, al fin pareció recuperar el control de si mismo y completamente avergonzado se dio cuenta de sus acciones y decidió partir lo antes posible…¡Por todo lo que es santo se había besado con su 'amigo' Itachi! Eso no había sido un 'vamos a hablar' encuentro, el otro se le había confesado muy a su manera y el al parecer había correspondido a los sentimientos de Itachi, quería darse contra la pared, aunque se había sentido bien, demasiado bien, ahora tenía la cabeza revuelta de ideas, estaba algo agitado y seguro sonrojado como nunca, ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viera a Itachi otra vez?

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo como un cobarde, se detuvo un segundo en medio de las escaleras y respiro una vez más y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar su traslador, podría haberse ido de otra manera pero iba con Ana y ella quería tener una experiencia con la desagradable forma; sin notar que había dejado tras de si un desconcertado pero muy feliz shinobi de 13 años, quien ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a leer los libros naranja prestados por su sempai.

Shiro no sabía en lo que se había metido…

- …¿eh? – Ana sonreía maliciosa mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara, los demás miraban confundidos y algunos intrigados.

- te preguntaba si estas listo

- no deberías preguntar si esta bien? – Kurenai veía al chico algo sonrojado y no veía que pudiera haber nada que lo hubiese puesto así y menos tan distraído tan rápidamente cuando estaba tan concentrado en su misión.

- oh, el este bien, muy _bien_ – Ana sabía y Shiro lo noto, maldijo el vinculo que tenían, ella sabía y seguramente lo había hecho desde antes por eso se comportaba asi con Itachi, y la muy…muy!…le había dejado subir para 'hablar' con Itachi, a solas!.

- nos vamos – mascullo molesto casi jalando de un brazo a la chica hacia donde habían dejado el traslador. Los otros lo miraron aun mas desconcertados, entonces dijeron una vez más adiós y la pareja se fue siendo observados por todos los que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón en Konoha.

* * *

**allí estuvo, pronto los dos últimos shots y el fin de semana el capitulo 1 de la secuela!**

**besos, espero sus comentarios muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman un minuto para dejar un review!**

**hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí un nuevo shot, me parece que este será el último por ahora, en caso de que queden algunas por allí los podré a medida que sea necesario o tenga tiempo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**^/^ había un pequeño error en el cap ahora esta arreglado ^/^  
**

**

* * *

**

** Omake 7:**

**'mi cercado'**

Que más personas fuera de la familia Uchiha se trasladaran al barrio de la importante familia fue todo un acontecimiento; los chismes volaban cada uno más descabellado que el anterior; pero los Uzumaki, Uchiha no les prestaron atención. Sirius no vivía allí y Remus trabajaba cuidando a los niños asi que no estaban tan inmiscuidos en los chismes de 'viejas' que incluían a los estudiantes de la academia, los civiles y todos los shinobis del lugar, es decir, todo el mundo en Konoha sabía que las dos familias iban a seguir viviendo juntas.

Itachi se había instalado en la casa, mantuvo las cosas bien los primeros días, Naruto y Ra vivían por comodidad en la casa contigua a la derecha, debía mantener un ojo en esos dos a pesar de que sabía habían vivido la mayor parte de su vida por su cuenta, los niños necesitan cuidado más ese par que se podía meter en problemas con solo respirar al parecer.

Remus tenía la casa siguiente a la de Itachi al lado izquierdo, por comodidad también, y las cosas se estaban dando bien, se respetaban su privacidad y todos eran felices.

Sirius se quedaba en la casa Uzumaki para hacer las pociones y mantener la tienda claro que se aparecía en casa con los demás para la cena o el desayuno, o el almuerzo o en cualquier momento en realidad; siempre era bienvenido en la casa.

Pero todo puede cambiar muy rápidamente y eso paso una tarde de martes, cuando Sasuke regreso con Ra y Naruto de la academia y quisieron entrenar juntos.

Fueron a la casa que actualmente ocupaban los 'gemelos malvados' como Sasuke pensaba de ellos, pero luego necesitaba cosas de su habitación y aburrido de estar yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo una idea surgió en su cabeza, cosa que comento con los dos que ahora de alguna manera extraña eran sus amigos, no que lo fuera admitir claro.

Los dos más pequeños le miraron un momento y luego asintieron con la cabeza, tenía sentido lo que decía y no podría hacer ningún daño después de todo ya habían vivido juntos y muy amontonados ahora tenían más espacio pero de alguna manera estaban separados, así que le ayudarían a Sasuke con su 'idea'

Hubo de pronto un gran golpe y un ruido de algo quebrarse y caer, Itachi estaba en casa arreglando una pila infernal de documentos del clan cuando escucho un estruendo fuera de casa, alerta en un segundo saco sus armas y salto por la ventana hacia donde había visto a los niños practicar luego de llegar de la academia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al no detectar ningún peligro pero la barda que separaba las casas Uzumaki y Uchiha complemente convertidas en un montón de escombros.

- whoa, ¿Qué demonios hacen cuando los dejan solos? – Sirius llego de visita para ver el escándalo en el jardín trasero.

Naruto de inmediato apunto a Sasuke al ver la cara de asesino listo para el ataque de Itachi, aun no estaba muy seguro con el tipo ese amigo de su Shiro-nii pero seguro a su hermano no le hacía nad; y por otro lado Ra miro fasciando el desastre que había ocasionado con los otros dos, eso estaba más allá de lo que habían planeado, pero bueno cumplía el objetivo, se encogió de hombros ante los mayores con total indiferencia.

- Aniki!, mira siempre teníamos cosas en ambas casas y ya vivíamos juntos antes por lo que ahora solo ponemos un pasillo aquí y ya esta! ¿no soy brillante? – los demás solo podían mirarlo.

- mi cercado – Itachi quería llorar ante las ocurrencias de su otouto, pero por el momento en que Sirius-san estaba riendo como un loco no pudo hacer nada, y pensó que quizás no fuera tan mala idea, si solo hubiera sido de manera diferente…sea como sea, ya era tarde los tres pequeños se las habían arreglado para acabar con una pared completa! Kami le ayude iba a tener trabajo con estos tres.

* * *

**Y allí estuvo, en el capitulo uno de la secuela sale la continuación de lo que pasa con el cercado de Itachi :D espero sus cometarios de este ultimo cap!**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos en la secuela!**

**;)**

**Fin**

**En serio muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Son de lo mejor ;)  
**


End file.
